Going Back To The Past
by Rosemarie LeStrange
Summary: What happens when certain characters go back in the past to save everyone's lives and along the way what if our heroine reveals her heart to the one she thought she was in love with and got her heart broken. But what if the most unlikely person is there for her and picks up the pieces and makes her realize it was him she was in love with all this time.


** Disclaimer: I don't own the story I own the plot and any OC'S**

**Chapter Una **

**Poseidon's**** POV **

_'Zeus was as usual blabbering on about as usual yelling at me about how I'm so stupid. When there was a blue blur and demigods and Chiron appeared.'_

"Introduce yourselves." thundered the god of theater Zeus. A girl with black hair and green eyes like mine spoke up. "I am Eve Aphrodite Vesta Jackson daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson." I sucked in a breath all Hades is about to break loose. "Poseidon how dare you sire another demigod, especially after the oath we made."Zeus said. "Your one to talk, what about Thalia and Jason Grace." I said. "And I did not send monsters after her, because yes I broke the oath but I actually care about all of my nieces and nephews by you or Hades. That is why I only send monsters if they have greatly offended me or one of my children, plus Aphrodite's my first daughter ever." I spat at the King of the gods.

"Thank you father, oh and Uncle Zeus may I say that I am one of the reasons why Thalia and Jason are alive. They are like my younger siblings, and Uncle Hades so are Bianca and Nico." My daughter spoke with an aura of authority.

"What do you mean you are one if the reasons they are alive girl? And I thought Hades brats were dead." Zeus spat. "Uncle how about I introduce everyone else and then you may continue your rant?" my daughter said. "Very well niece, let us get this over with." Zeus said.

"The rest of the demigods are Will Solace son of Apollo. Connor and Travis Stoll and Luke Castallean sons of Hermes. Malcolm son of Athena. Hazel, Nico and Bianca children of Hades. Jason and Thalia children of Zeus. Piper McLean and Silena Beauregard daughters of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez and Charles Beckendorf sons of Hephaestus. Reyna daughter of Bellona. And Castor and Pollox sons of Dionysus." my daughter said. "And the hellhound is Mrs. O'Leary, she is mine. So I would advise everyone to not attack her, or she will hurt whoever it is." my daughter said.

"How in the world did you get one of my hellhound a to become obedient to you niece?" My brother said with a hint of admiration and curiosity in his voice. "She used to be a friend of mines and she happened to have a soft spot for me and I promised him I'd look out for her." my daughter said.

Suddenly a vial of liquid and a letter fell on front of my daughter, she picked it up reading it first. "The letter says." my daughter said.

"_**Dear demigods, gods, Chiron, Grover, and Mrs. O'Leary,**_

**_We have sent you the memories of Eve Aphrodite Vesta Jackson so you are able to change the future. We hope you actually can get through the memories without killing someone (Poseidon, Aphrodite, Clarisse, and Ares). Aphrodite we sincerely apologize for putting you through this, but they must been watched so history doesn't repeat itself._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Fates and Mother Rhea_" **my daughter finished.

**"**Why did it say Aphrodite and Poseidon? I doubt that Aphrodite would kill anyone she couldn't hurt a fly." Ares said stupidly. I saw my daughter and Aphrodite's eyes flash black.

"Lord Ares the letter meant me. And I can assure you if you make Lady Aphrodite mad enough I'm sure she could most definitely hurt a fly." my daughter said anger lacing her tone, I saw Aphrodite's eyes flash with thankfulness and gratitude at my daughters words.

"Well if they're going to be my memories let's go ahead and get this over with." my daughter said huffing. "C'mon Eve it clearly can't be that bad, they're just memories right? Or is there something you're not telling us?" Nico and Bianca asked me. "Yes they're just memories. And there are a lot of things I haven't told anyone, but let's just get this over with." my daughter said.

"The first memory please." my daughter said speaking to the vial which she dumped out. "This is when I fought my monster of a step father for the first time." my daughter whispered with panic lacing her tone.


End file.
